WKYC
WNBK 1948–1952 1952–1954 1954–1956 KYW-TV 1956–1959 1959–1961 1961–1963 1963–1965 WKYC 1965–1975 This logo was unusual in that it contained both the NBC "snake" and peacock logos. WKYC1965.png VTS_01_1_mpeg2video_0008.jpg 1976–1979 Note the swapped colors in the NBC logo. WKYC 1976-1979.jpg 1979–1984 WKYC-TV ID 1980.jpg WKYCBeThere.png|This is an ID using the 1979 logo, part of a local version of NBC's "Be There" Campaign from 1983 to 1984. 1984–1991 1984–1985 Turnto3.png|Version of logo, using "Turn to 3" promo campaign. 1985–1986 1986–1991 wkyc_3news_1983_d.jpg WKYC 1986-1991.gif|WKYC-TV3 Logo from 1986 to 1991, seen in print ad! WKYC Logo 1986.jpg|WKYC ID from 1988 d7j8bt7-358c993d-38e4-4a69-8cf1-5f9dd7b2fc02.jpg|Another WKYC ID from 1988. WKYC Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg wkycid1989.jpg|WKYC Station ID (1989) 1991–1993 WKYC1991.PNG WKYC3Cleaveland.png dcvatjq-b1fc37e0-8f77-43ce-8cd1-344bbd88d4fc.jpg File:WKYC_Channel_3_News.jpg|Channel 3 News Logo 1991. The 3 similar to the 1970's logo WKYC NBC News.JPG|Corporate logo based on the station id's. WKYC Channel 3 Tipline.PNG|Channel 3 Tipline WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland 1.jpg|"WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland" logo. WKYC 3 Believes In Cleveland 2.JPG|Another 3 Believes in Cleveland Logo. dct1bx6-cabb58e1-7291-4bc9-a47a-926ac0cd87a1.jpg|Doppler 3 Radar 1993–2006 1993-1999 WKYC 1993 Standard.PNG WKYC 1994 Standard.PNG WKYC Logo 1993 b.JPG WKYC Logo 1993 a.JPG WKYC Logo 1994 b.jpg WKYC Logo 1994 a.jpg WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland 2.jpg|"WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland" logo WKYC Sports Presentation.JPG|A WKYC Sports Presentation dcvaud5-c0619049-26e1-4339-9a94-e7ebfe544763.png|WKYC Channel 3 News Commentary from Dick Feagler. WKYC 3 1993 background.PNG WKYC Big 3 Thingy.JPG WKYC Today in Cleveland.jpg|Promo for Today in Cleveland. WKYC Channel 3 News Neighbors.jpg|Channel 3 News Neighbors WKYC Target 3 Investigation.png|Target 3 WKYC Talkback 3 1.jpg|WKYC Talkback 3 d7k98g7-9eddd8c9-1bef-4bec-9f94-3b0281323f0c.jpg|Another Talkback 3 promo WKYC Talkback 3 3.PNG|WKYC Talkback 3 1997 WKYC Talkback 3 4.PNG|Talkback 3: We're building our station around you. WKYC Doppler 3 Weather.jpg|WKYC Doppler 3 Weather! WKYC Alt Doppler 3 Weather.JPG|Alternate WKYC Doppler 3 Weather! WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar.jpg|WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar! WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Bumper.png|WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Bumper! WKYC Doppler 3 Radar Bumper.png|WKYC Doppler 3 Radar Bumper! WKYC Weather Building Our Station Around You.PNG|Logo for Doppler 3 Weather from 1996. WKYC Skycam 3.PNG|Skycam 3 WKYC Zone Weather.JPG|Zone Weather WKYC Weather Watch 3.PNG|Weather Watch 3 dcvau3p-ae49edfe-eb85-4b57-808a-3b5ea0a4227c.png|Three on 3 WKYC Special Presentation 1996.PNG|A WKYC Special Presentation WKYC Family File.PNG|WKYC Family File WKYC 1993 News Open.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1993 WKYC daytime news open.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1994 (Daytime) WKYC nighttime news open.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1994 (Nighttime) WKYC Logo 1994 c Channel 3 News - Copy.jpg|Channel 3 News bumper from 1994 (Daytime) WKYC Channel 3 News 1994.jpg|Channel 3 News bumper from 1994 (Nighttime) WKYC Next 1.PNG WKYC Next 2.PNG wkyc_channel_3_news_family_file_by_jdwinkerman_dcxzqay.png|WKYC Family File d7vjpbs-666c9b2d-3904-450a-8039-5120a45cbb6e.jpg|Channel 3 News At Noon opening from 1997 wkyc-1997a.jpg|Channel 3 News At 11 open from 1996 WKYC 1996 Mid News Bumper.jpg wkyc_channel_3_news_1996_olympics_by_jdwinkerman_dcwk159.png WKYC 1997.PNG WKYC 1997 bumper.png WKYC Next 3.png WKYC Next 4.png wkyc_1996_channel_3_news_sponsor_by_jdwinkerman_dcvavih.png WKYC Logo 1997 Channel 3 News.jpg|Channel 3 News Corporate Logo based on the same logo as the opening in 1997. WKYC 3 NEWS 1993 LOGO.png wkyc-1997id_a.jpg|Steel worker ID from 1997 WKYC Logo 1998 b Channel 3 News.JPG|Channel 3 News open from 1998. Notice the word News is now under the Big 3 rather than next to it, a pratice that will be used from 1999 to 2006 & again in 2008. Based on the WKYC logo from 1993 to 1999 1999–2006 WKYC Channel 3 News 1999.jpg WKYC Channel 3 News 1999 2.png WKYC 2000.PNG WKYC 3 News 2002.JPG WKYC Channel 3 News 2001.jpg Vipr Max 3.JPG|Vipr Max 3! dcv4uox-4db92d1f-5296-43dd-b2e0-cba6d3d4fd97.jpg|Triple Doppler! WKYC 3.jpg wkyc_logo.jpg|Corporate Logo. 2006–present WKYC-HD NBC 3.svg|WKYC-HD logo Wkyc nbc3 cleveland.svg|WKYC-TV logo WKYC NBC.svg|Alternate logo WKYC 2006.JPG|''Channel 3 News" logo (2006-2007) WKYC 2007.PNG|''Channel 3 News'' logo (2007-2009) WKYC Channel 3 News Today.PNG|''Channel 3 News Today'' logo 3news_(black).svg|''Channel 3 News'' logo (2008-) Similar to the 1998 logo. 17-1-Cleveland.JPG|WKYC station ID from January 2009 WKYC Logo 2013.jpg|Open 2013 WKYC Channel 3 News at 6 open 2018.PNG|Open 2018 wkycolympics.png|Version used for Olympics coverage 110603055058_severe_weather_alert_day_64.jpg 110919080651_severe_weather_alert_day.jpg|WKYC Severe Weather Alert Day(used for severe weather) 111129060042_winter_weather_alert_day.jpg|WKYC Winter Weather Alert Day(similar to Severe Weather Alert Day but during bad winter weather). site-masthead-logo@2x (7).png footer-logo@2x (11).png site-nav-logo@2x (13).png Facebook-Twitter-TV3-icons.png wkyctv-23-b-512x250.svg wkyc 3.svg wkyc logo (black).svg nxDQZ5ZX.jpg Wkyc.png Videos Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Quest network affiliates Category:TEGNA Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States Category:1956 Category:1965 Category:Multimedia Inc. Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 3 Category:Former NBC owned and operated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948 Category:Television stations branded as channel 3